


The Devil wears Gold

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Seduction, Sexy, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: The sheriff learns that Sebastian always gets what he wants.





	The Devil wears Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themanonthecouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanonthecouch/gifts), [MidnightMusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMusings/gifts).



The sheriff knew he shouldn't have peeked but he couldn't resist his master had not come out of his room for the last three hours and he was starting to get abit worried about him.

He knew Sebastian was probably busy filling out paperwork but his bedroom light didn't look on so the nagloper decided to take matters into his own hands.

And check it out anyway disregarding the consequences that he would have to face regardless gulping he decided to open Sebastian's bedroom door.

And the sight he saw was enough to make him blush if he were still alive there laying lazily in his bed sat.

Sebastian drinking a wine glass full of blood and wearing nothing but a gold silk robe that was sheer and left nothing to the image.

The sheriff found himself frozeb in place is this what humans felt like when they were afraid? He felt like a dear in the head lights and he was so caught up in his thoughts.

That he didn't see the blonde sashay up to him and throw his arm's around his neck the giant vampire stiffened.

And that's when red eyes met icy blue ones. and Sebastian laid his head on his stomach.

He was a short man but that didn't stop him from seducing the other none the less. 

'' What are you doing Asim? you know better then to interrupt me especially at night." The ventrue purred. The nagloper frantically tried to sign.

Nothing he was just checking up on him but like a boa constrictor the tiny ventrue held onto his coat like a desperate man clinging onto dear life.

And The sheriff caught a whiff of his Gucci cologne and he had the strong urge to kiss the younger man underneath him but like the vixen he was Sebastian pulled back from him.

Tsking his lips like one would do torwards a spoiled or impatient child. '' Ah ah ah not yet I'll let you do anything you please with me but first you must promise me something…..

 

The ventrue trailed off and the sheriff raised a confused eyebrow earning a pleased smirk from the blonde man.

 

'' Asim i want you to kill someone for me his name is Alistair Grout the malkavian primogen I've been telling you about.

I want him gone and i want him dead asap." Sebastian commanded when the sheriff tried to reply back sighning quickly but.

Sebastian lent over and kissed him passionately stopping the African tziscme mid sentence all rational thoughts were thrown aside and the sheriff felt nothing but Sebastian's warm pink lips.

On his rough cold frigid one's and the prince had just fed adding a unnatural warmth to his body and the sheriff felt all resistance melt away as the ventrue closed the door behind them.

Locking it immediately the sheriff's mother always warned him that sometimes the devil dressed in gold and his snares held him captive.

In a blood bond that was unbreakable and as soon as Sebastian let his robes fall to his feet the sheriff had made a decision Grout was as good as dead in his book.

 

The end.


End file.
